a study in idiot
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: MARVEL/AVENGERS FANDOM. (Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks. This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'.) A multi chapter Tony Stark/Loki Laufeyson fic. M because the rating ranges from tame to woah. Reviews pl0x!
1. frost giant air conditioning, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act i;frost giant air conditioning, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG maybe idunno  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** really fucking short sheesh, rude petname, this is just a paragraph and a sentence sheesh, fluff  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** September 29th 2012 8:59 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"Idiot." Loki groans, voice overused and thick with sleep into a tan collarbone when he's pulled very close to a warm body.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** This is really feckin short i'm sorry jeez but here's a thing yay.  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

"Idiot." Loki groans, voice overused and thick with sleep into a tan collarbone when he's pulled very close to a warm body. Tony chuckles and only squeezes him a bit tighter. Then the inevitable always happens when Loki surrenders, eyes falling closed again and his mind floating off into a peaceful sleep. He always sleeps a lot better when Tony decides to use him as his own personal body-temperature-regulator.

But Loki doesn't exactly mind being used in such a way.


	2. it's flu season, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act ii;it's flu season, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG-13 because  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** sickness, tony is all sick lol, loki thinks dirty thoughts, kissing, fluff  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** September 29th 2012 9:00 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"Idiot.." Loki mutters as he places the back of his hand against Tony's forehead. Tony looked up at the god's concerned face with a stupid grin, and Loki caught it, lightly smacking the billionaire's cheek. "This isn't funny Stark, you're an idiot. I've told you again and again, let them flu shoot you," Tony didn't even bother himself with correcting the god. "or you'll end up ill. And now look at you-" Tony cut him off with a wave of his hand and the lazy haze of his tired voice.  
"You're so cute when you worry about my well being, Reindeer Games."  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** idek what to say  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

"Idiot.." Loki mutters as he places the back of his hand against Tony's forehead. Tony looked up at the god's concerned face with a stupid grin, and Loki caught it, lightly smacking the billionaire's cheek. "This isn't funny Stark, you're an idiot. I've told you again and again, let them flu shoot you," Tony didn't even bother himself with correcting the god.

"or you'll end up ill. And now look at you-" Tony cut him off with a wave of his hand and the lazy haze of his tired voice.  
"You're so cute when you worry about my well being, Reindeer Games." He grinned and Loki shook his head, before the back of his neck was grabbed and he was being kissed a bit roughly and sloppily. Tony was not a sloppy kisser.

Except for when he played submissive to Loki and was near his limit.. Loki felt his cheeks heat up at the memories before he broke from Tony, wiping his mouth and glaring at the sick hero. He was still grinning.  
"Idiot!" He hissed, blushing before recovering.

"You're very lucky your mortal illnesses do not effect me."


	3. you've been tony'd, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act iii;you've been tony'd, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** innocently perplexed loki, swearing and tony being a freaking child  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 7th 2012 7:13 PM  
**SUMMARY: **Loki ground out the next words with such venomousity that Tony had never heard before. "You _idiot_." And oh fuck. Tony knew that he was really in for it now.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** omg i don't know how this happened tony should know better  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Tony set a pie down in front of Loki, who sat at the dining table with an arched eyebrow.  
"That's a cherry pie." The inventor said shortly, standing behind Loki. The god scoffed and turned his nose up at it. Oh hell no _come on_ Loki.

"Pie? What is this _pie_?" Loki questioned, and for a guy so in the loop, he sure could be adorably dull. Something in Loki's tone was always innocent when he asked about things. Tony felt a strange emotion grip him and he grabbed the back of Loki's head, and  
**BAMSMUSH**

He planted Loki's pale, lovely face right into the pastry, its cherry guts quite exploding all over the place. Oh god he did not just do that. He was a mixture of horrified and trying not to laugh his ass off amused as he scooted away from Loki, who was picking his head up, his face covered in motherfucking pie guts oh fuck. Tony busted out laughing so hard he couldn't even breathe. Loki breathed angrily, before grinning widely, all sharpness and rage, and he said,

"Stark you son of a bitch."  
Except that wasn't what he said. What he said was in a completely foreign language and if Tony knew what it was, it would have been shortened down to that anyway. Loki ground out the next words with such venomousity that Tony had never heard before. "You _idiot_." And oh fuck.

Tony knew that he was really in for it now.


	4. i'm dying of heat exhaustion, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act iv;i'm dying of heat exhaustion, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** allusions to a previous sex romp, swearing i think omg, tony loves loki so much so he's really affectionate aw  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 7th 2012 9:05 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"Stark you idiot, damn you and your warm human flesh." Loki grumbled as he shifted a bit back against Tony, letting the cuddling resume. He curled up and fell back to sleep, mumbling and murmuring to himself about what an idiot Tony was.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** If you noticed that all the chapter summaries have had idiot in them you're gr8 okay  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Tony likes cuddling with Loki after sex. There's just something about the way that Loki's skin feels. And something about the way Loki stays a pleasant kind of lukewarm when he sleeps. And something about the way Tony never actually wants to stop touching Loki. Ever.

And Loki likes to pretend that he'd rather have every space to himself for any reason. Because he _totally_ doesn't enjoy the way Tony's fingers are always carding through his hair or skimming over his skin. And he very much dislikes the constant pleased murmurs that warm the back of his neck or his ear as Tony touches him. And oh he _hates_ the way Tony feels so warm against him. Almost stiflingly so.

It's a problem right now. JARVIS must still be cross with Loki for the '_you're disgusting, jarvis_' thing because he's_ conveniently forgotten_ to turn the heat off in the house and make it more comfortable for sleeping. Holographic metal all-knowing smug robot bastard. Loki is absolutely choking on the oven-like sleepwarmth that is being-in-bed-with-tony-stark. Loki groans and tries to move away from Tony, but he's trapped in tight against the man, who's curled with his broken up chest against a pale back and his face buried in long black hair.

He's so very asleep and so very comfortable. Loki groans again. He wonders if he should just feel bad for doing something that would wake Tony. Or not give a shit because Frost Giants cannot deal with the cuddling okay it's just not even physically possible. God damnit he just lays there uncomfortable and silent.

Because he doesn't know what to do. Tony deserves to sleep, but Loki deserves to not boil alive. "Stark you idiot, damn you and your warm human flesh." Loki grumbled as he shifted a bit back against Tony, letting the cuddling resume.

He curled up and fell back to sleep, mumbling and murmuring to himself about what an idiot Tony was.


	5. arrow to the everything, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act v;arrow to the everything, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** angst?, blood lots of it, weak loki, helpful good boy tony, this one is way longer than the others hooraaay, loki being reduced to calling tony 'tony', he recuperates quickly though, maybe i suck at writing this pairing idek sorry  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 8th 2012 3:02 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"You're _my_ idiot and I loathe you dearly."  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** Hawkeye would totally pump Loki full of arrows if he saw him, js.  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Sleepy Tony. Late night, maybe early morning. And an always vigilant AI. "Sir, there is someone in the living room." JARVIS said as Tony was waking.

And it was way too fucking early to be randomly waking up. Tony sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes.  
"What- oh uh thanks JARVIS." Tony muttered, then he straightened. "Hostile or-"

"A non-hostile, for the most part." What _for the most part_ what even ugh whatever.  
"Thanks again JARVIS." The inventor groaned and he stood, pulling some pants and a bit-too-big long-sleeved shirt on. He stretched and padded in the direction of the living room.

It was dark, save for a muted light outside of the large window coming through the carelessly pulled curtains and his own chest. Stupid chest stupid shrapnel fucking stupid. He squinted a bit and looked around until he saw someone slumped over the bar, and he heard a slight _drip drip drip_ sound. What. What_ even_.

He made his way over, and he saw extended bits of skinny darkness protruding from the dark person shape. Upon closer inspection, they were arrows. And his Loki had been turned into a fucking porcupine. "Shit." Tony breathed, and Loki didn't stir.

He put a hand on Loki's arm. "Loki.." He called softly, and Loki did move then. He picked his head up a little, and said something that was too breathy and thick and _wet_ for Tony to understand. He shuffled a bit and all of a sudden, he was draped over Tony, his forehead pressed to his shoulder.

The god then hissed and stumbled away, and Tony knew that he had pushed the arrows further by doing that. "Loki what the fuck did-" The hero started, before his face drowned in realization. Hawkeye. _Shitfuck_.

"JARVIS, lights! 67% please." Tony called and JARVIS complied with a 'yes sir' and a decent wash of light. Tony sucked in a shocked breath at the damage that he saw on Loki. The drip drip drip had been Loki's blood drooling from his mouth, and from his wounds, which were plenty. Cuts and scrapes and of course, fucking arrows everywhere.

Okay they weren't _everywhere_, but they were _enough_ that Loki was in visible distress. And Tony didn't like that. He rushed forward and grabbed Loki's upper arm, directing him toward one of the arm chairs. Loki _complied immediately_, and that's when Tony was in full-on worry mode. Loki sat slumped in the chair, being smart and trying not to further disturb the arrows in his back.

Tony kneeled in front of the god, and no he did _not_ miss the weary smirk that bloomed on his pale face. Fucking shut up Loki. But then when Tony looked again, his face had straightened, and Tony gulped. Loki took in a shuddering breath.  
"_Help me Tony_.."

He whispered, blood falling from his mouth again as he spoke and Tony paled. _Shit, Loki was too fucked up for words_. He could hardy breathe as he looked up into murky green eyes, dulled with pain. The hero gulped again and braced himself, shoulders a bit higher, hands strong and waiting as they lingered at the lowest arrow, the lower side of Loki's stomach. One hand went right to Loki's hip but was met with a jean material and cotton.

Not leather or metal. He looked against at Loki and gathered that he changed his clothes out of fucking nowhere to help with the process. Maybe that was the reason. You could never be sure with the god of mischief, lies, chaos, and massive amounts of devil children.

Which Tony knew about by the way thank you very much. Tony squeezed Loki's hip and put a hand on the arrow he was starting with. "Okay Reindeer Games, this is gonna hurt." Tony warned.  
"It already hurts, idiot."

Loki hissed weakly, eyes wet and fiercely green. Tony shook his head and shushed him, pulling on the arrow with one hand and sneaking the other under Loki's shirt to clutch to his cool, exposed hip. The god twitched and tensed. "Hah.." Loki whimpered as the arrow was tugged at and simultaneously one of his favourite spots was finally touched.

He bit his lip to prevent any more embarrassing sounds, and Tony murmured a soft apology, his free hand going from hip to thigh. He squeezed and Loki wanted to give him a fierce talking to about his unabashed shows of affection. But he did take great comfort in Tony's tendency to touch and touch and touch. He also took great comfort in the arrow finally coming free of his body, and he sighed, though it hurt even worse than it did before. Tony went to the next one up, and Loki tensed again.

After an hour, all the arrows were gone from Loki's body and Tony was wiping his bloody as all hell hands on his bloody as all hell jeans. Loki was staring down at him, back against the chair and head lolled a bit to one side, his eyes half lidded and lightening in colour very slowly, though his pupils stayed dilated. He watched Tony carefully as he brushed arrows out of his way. Why was Loki even full of arrows anyway god damnit Clint is _no_ idiot. Loki chuckled lowly and Tony looked up at him, still settled on the floor in front of the god.

"But _you_ are." He said, voice like sandpaper with a side covered in velvet. Tony wasn't fazed by being called an idiot, but he was fazed by Loki reading his thoughts randomly. The inventor stood and bent down, sitting with one knee pressed between Loki's long legs, one hand pressed to Loki's non-injured shoulder, the other up in long black hair. Loki's head fell back and Tony almost kissed him when he felt a hand slide up against the back of his neck.

"You're _my_ idiot and I loathe you dearly."

* * *

HEY GUYS if you've read all the chapters so far fUCK YOU no just kidding that was just the first thing that came to my mind and i thought it was funny gehehe sorry omg

uh bUT YES thanks for sticking around so far but i wish you would tell meeeee if you liked it and such. I mean, that review box is really pretty and i'd hate for it to go to waste, yeah.


	6. it was only a flesh wound, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act vi;it was only a flesh wound, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG maybe idunno  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** the boys are all dirtay but not in a sexy sort of way, unless you like that kind of thing, blood, tony is so schmoopy sometimes omg sheesh when they aren't fucking they're really sugary, gross amounts of fluff, cliffhanger?  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 9th 2012 11:24 AM  
**SUMMARY: **"Of _course_ I am alive, idiot. You forget that I can heal myself."  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** wHOO HOOOOO it's connecting more.  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

The next morning

(well a few hours later really)  
Tony woke with a start but he didn't remember anything from a few hours earlier- Oh god until he _did_ and then he was in a panic, jolting upwards in the bed and launching himself out of it. He hoped to god that he wouldn't find Loki lying on the floor of his living room in a pool of his own blood, green eyes covered in a veil and staring up into nothing.

Fuck. No _no_ fuck that, Tony would have none of it. He was sure Loki would be alive but there was a more realistic part in him that was already planning the god's funeral. Green and black velvet in a gold coffin would be nice. Wait but should it be public or not?

Tony wanted to smack himself for actually_ thinking_ of these things. He heard sizzling as he got closer to the kitchen which was for some reason his autopilot destination. He honestly didn't know- _Oh_. That's why.

"Good morning, Stark." Loki greeted, not looking up from the food he was making. Tony blinked slowly and rushed over to the god, pulling up his dark green sweater to stare at his back. There was dried blood and slight discolourations of his wounds. Tony stared, and after what seemed like a thousand years, Loki spoke again.

"Something wrong, Stark?" He asked, voice smooth and entirely mended, though he did sound a little tired.  
"You're alive.." Tony breathed, ghosting his fingers down Loki's spine, earning a shiver and a chuckle from the god.  
"And here I thought that you were fond of me."

He laughed very gently, and Tony blinked, placing his whole hand flat against the trickster's back.  
"I can't believe you're _alive_.." Seriously._ He couldn't_. With that much blood lost and that many arrows and that much colour drained from his eyes and face.

He looked dead when he came to Tony for help. Loki scoffed.  
"Of _course_ I am alive, idiot. You forget that I can heal myself." Loki said, and Tony felt a little stupid then.  
"Well if you can do that why couldn't you have just fixed everything yourself?"

"They've figured out a way to make a magic suppressant " He said smoothly, as if he were discussing the weather. "They put it in the arrows. I was lucky to have been able to get myself to you at all." Tony paled at the thought that Loki _actually_ could have died. He was actually _almost dead_ when he came to Tony.

Does that mean Tony saved his life? That brought fraternizing with the enemy to a whole new level. As if fucking the enemy wasn't bad enough. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's middle and held onto him tightly, mouthing at the join of his shoulder and neck. Loki hummed and turned the stove off, not caring anymore about breakfast.

He was really stunned and glad that he was alive as well. And it was all thanks to a mortal. A mere mortal. _His_ mortal. He sighed and turned around, feeling Tony hold him tighter.

Loki shook his head. "I won't disappear, idiot.." The god breathed. And then there was an eternity of Tony just holding him close, their heartbeats pressed together. And then Tony spoke, after gathering their dirty clothes and bloody skin.

"We need a bath."

* * *

Guys yay

that was random

uh okay so if i'm doing anything suck-ish please telll meeeeeEEEEE because i don't want to continue sucking if you suck you know because sucking sucks.

omg i'm such a nerd sorry

thanks for reading so far!


	7. an ai and radiohead at bathtime, idiot

**TITLE: **a study in idiot {act VII;an ai and radiohead at bathtime, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** jarvis overload, dreaded fluff, bathtime yay, loki is a sassy tsundere, the boys can't stop talking to jarvis, lots of affection, jarvis has a weird moment, ehehehe, jarvis loves teasing loki almost as much at tony does, really weird threats, loki is actually a hipster in disguise, loki stops whining about heat poor little frost giant  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 9th 2012 9:38 PM  
**SUMMARY:** "Mm.. JARVIS..?" Loki called softly and JARVIS actually answered this time woah.  
"Yes mister Rock Of Ages?" The AI replied and Tony snorted. Loki elbowed his side with a grunt of annoyance and of course a 'shut up idiot'.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** bathtime muthafuckas  
**INTRODUCTION:**_ Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

"We need a bath." Tony said, and Loki blinked before nodding. He hadn't enough power left in him to make himself clean and he hadn't enough care to do it manually. Lazy Loki was lazy and at death's door, I mean, come on. Anyway, _yes_.

They needed a bath._ Really_ bad. "JARVIS could you-"  
"Already done, sir." JARVIS said, and.. did he sound _proud_?

Hell yeah he did. And it was adorable.  
"Wow well isn't that something..Way to go JARVIS, you get a gold star." Tony commented and he untangled from Loki.  
"I don't need your sympathy."  
wHAT. Tony blinked and Loki blinked and something bloomed behind his eyes that always made Tony very glad. It was true, positive amusement.  
"Uh JARVIS?" Tony see Loki about to laugh.

"Yes sir?"  
"Stop listening to Loki so much."  
"Yes sir." JARVIS said and Loki busted out laughing then. The hero rolled his eyes with a smile and lead Loki with a hand on his hip into the bathroom.

They actually managed to undress in the same room without pushing the other against a wall until the water turned cold. Tony settled into the tub first and he held on Loki's hand in case the god was too weak to get into the bath.  
"Which I am_ not_, Anthony, but thank you for your concern." Loki muttered and Tony gaped.  
"Do you mind telling me when you're gonna rape my mind?"

"No." Loki said shortly as he got into the tub in front of the hero, who promptly wrapped his arms around him. The god leaned back, laying against Tony's chest as they sat in the bath, the warm water actually quite welcome and soothing to Loki's aching nerves and bones. Man that felt_ so good_. He moaned softly and craned his neck, nuzzling Tony's not-yet-damp neck.

"_Mm_.. JARVIS..?" Loki called softly and JARVIS actually answered this time woah.  
"Yes mister Rock Of Ages?" The AI replied and Tony snorted. Loki elbowed his side with a grunt of annoyance and of course a '_shut up idiot_'.

"Could you play my music please?" The god asked and he could just _taste_ Tony's curiousity.  
"Yes sir." JARVIS complied, and a song that was vaguely familiar to Tony started up at a much too low volume.  
"Reindeer Games, what is _this_?"

The inventor asked, and Loki stayed quiet. "Loki I will molest you violently with a potato if you don't tell me." He said, deadpan, at least until he heard Loki snort and bust out into a loud burst of giggly laughter. God Tony loved having Loki like this. Honest and ..fuck, _innocent_ even.

"It's Radiohead's A Reminder from the OK Computer album sir."  
"Oh ah thanks JARVIS." Tony said dumbly and Loki smirked. It was only a short while before Tony started to protest Loki's taste in music. "Aw man JARVIS this is putting me to sleep put on some AC/DC."

Tony groaned and Loki pinched his thigh in aggravation. Stark you are such a child.  
"Mr Laufeyson-" Loki twitched. "-Doesn't ever get to choose the music sir."

"Yeah, Anthony, I never get to listen to what I want." Loki said in a whiney 'favoured child' voice. The only favoured child thing about him it seemed. That thought earned Tony another elbow to the ribs.  
"Augh! JARVIS tell him to stop abusing me!"

Tony whined as he rubbed at his ribs, and Loki giggled.  
"Mister Reindeer Games wouldn't have a reason to abuse you if you stopped thinking rudely of him." Tony, realizing he had a point, pouted.  
"Go away JARVIS.." He moped, and Loki covered his own mouth in an attempt to stifle his snickering.

"Gladly, sir." And then the high-pitched almost-noise that came with JARVIS' presence shut off, and Loki sighed.  
"Well now you're stuck listening to my music, Stark." Loki sounded rather pleased with himself. "What will you do now?"

"Molest you." Tony answered confidently as if saying molesting someone was normal conversation and Loki pinched his thigh and he jolted, yelping quietly.  
"Oh_ grow up_ Stark." Loki scolded him, but he could hear the smile in his voice. "We really_ must_ get clean so you can ogle my wounds a little closer."

Tony made a dirty remark in his mind and he went ahead and started washing the two of them, wondering why Loki had to be_ so lazy_ sometimes.


	8. i'm not a popsicle golem, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act viii;i'm not a popsicle golem, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** ...T because tony has a moment  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** fluffy yet sorta not, slight violence, touchy feely tiems, tony schmoops over loki for a bit, loki is still a tsundere  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 10th 2012 2:30 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"Don't smother me, idiot!" Loki huffed, and the glow around his eyes faded. Tony furrowed his brows and almost asked for an apology, but he understood, with Loki being a popsicle golem or whatever they're called. Loki sighed dramatically.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** this was supposed to be really glowy and cute but it said no fuck you and so i was like okay and this happened  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Tony woke the next morning  
(yeah so what they needed to sleep for a while and somehow they managed to sleep for way too long jarvis you had one job)  
and he stirred a little, but once he recognized the feel of a soft, lukewarm body next to him, he didn't want to move. He just wanted to stay _here_. Loki had his back to him, and he was fast asleep.

Tony gently took Loki's shoulder and rolled him onto his back, as gently and quietly as he could without waking him. He licked his lips at the exposed ivory throat and the prominent collarbone. Loki was absolutely _beautiful_. And Tony felt blessed as hell to have Loki with him, in his house, in his bed. The hero raised himself up a little and loomed over Loki, looking down in a loving, bewildered way at him.

When Loki wasn't being condescending or trying to subjugate the planet, he was a good person-god..thing, and _really_ pretty. Like.. illegally pretty. _Ugh_. Tony's heart ached and he bent over the god and started to ghost light kisses against his pale throat. Loki shifted with a sigh and Tony got closer until he was straddling the trickster.

He layed more demanding kisses and licks and eventually nips on Loki's throat and collarbone. He had no idea what had come over him. But he just wanted. He pushed his hand against Loki's and laced their fingers, pulling Loki's arm over his head. Loki started to wake, then.

He opened his mouth a little wider and he shifted his hips, fingers squeezing Tony's briefly. The hero pressed his knee between the god's thighs and they parted almost immediately, and he got even closer. He bit underneath Loki's ear and the god bucked and growled. Tony was all over Loki now.

Loki's eyes snapped open, brilliant green and there was a snarl and Tony didn't know what he did wrong because all of a sudden there were hands on his chest and he was landing hard on his ass off of the bed and far away. He recovered enough to look up and into Loki's eyes as the god sat up on the bed, eyes actually glowing faintly, his own eyes looking wounded and puppy-like. Why would you even oh my god i was just trying to sexily wake you what is your problem.  
"_Don't_ smother me, idiot!" Loki huffed, and the glow around his eyes faded.

Tony furrowed his brows and almost asked for an apology, but he understood, with Loki being a _popsicle golem_ or whatever they're called. Loki sighed dramatically.  
"_Frost giant_, Anthony.." Loki corrected breathily, rolling his eyes and Tony felt that part of his brain click. Oh..still sounds stupid though.

Loki hurled a pillow at his face, and Tony swore he would bruise later.

* * *

Wow guys I have over 1,000 views on this story that's more than all of my stories (not combined) omg i'm so proud thank you guys for your reading and things ehehe sob ; w; ahm please continue to read and review and stuff yay thank you and please and you're welcome and huzzah and all that jazz


	9. busted like the greatful dead, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act ix;busted like the greatful dead, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG by default idek  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** avengers appear!, there is some serious seriousness for a serious second okay, this is so short sorry but i crashed and i'm tired, idek  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 10th 2012 9:48 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"You idIOT!" Loki quaked, voice rushed and oh fuck was Tony freaking out.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** seeing thor makes loki distressed arghhh  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

"Do you _really_ have to throw things Reindeer Games I mean I was just-"  
"Shut up Anthony." Loki sighed, but he still had an affectionate tone in his voice. They both walked toward the kitchen area before-  
"The Avengers are here sir." JARVIS announced, and Tony-

Wait what.  
"Brother!" Thor crooned, looking a lot like a giant metal clad puppy dog who was really conflicted as he looked upon his brother. Who fucking froze and clawed his nails into Tony's chest and shirt as he stared at the Thunderer with impossibly wide eyes. _Ow Loki you abusive __pricky_-

"You idI_OT_!" Loki quaked, voice rushed and oh fuck was Tony freaking out.  
"Shit shit shit shit." The hero spazzed, eyes large as he grabbed Loki by the shoulders and pushed the god into the bedroom like his life depended on it. It probably did.

Once they were in the bedroom, Tony locked the door and Loki just hid against a wall, panic settled thick and tense just under his skin. He kept looking with a betrayed glint in his eye, silvery and dagger-sharp from Tony's face to the door and back again.  
"You will not let them take me." The god says, nearly silent, and Tony is floored by that. Did he even think for a second that Tony was going to give Loki to the Avengers-to _Fury_-to do with as they wish?

Tony felt betrayed by that thought. He wouldn't_ ever_ do that._ Fuck_. How could Loki think that? Loki shoots him a look that says _we'll talk about this later_ and the inventor sighs quietly.

The next hour was taken up by Thor pleading to Loki through the door, and Tony fighting with the different Avengers through the door until they finally agreed that Loki was alright and he could come with them for Shawarma. Loki laughed at the name.

* * *

Wow I cannot thank everyone enough for the reviews and the favourites and the freaking massive amount of views. It's passed 1,500 already! I'm so proud you guys omf.

Please continue to review and show yer loooove and such 33333


	10. you're the master of great ideas, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act x;you're the master of great ideas, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** moar tsundere!loki, momma of the team!steve, thor is more schmoopy than tony, omg i don't know how to write the other avengers oh god halp i'm sorry, brotherly begging by thor, loki won't have none of his shit, uncomfortableness, idek, there's some foreign shit in here that you don't need to translate because it's down at the bottom of the chapter.  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 11th 2012 12:08 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"You should talk to Thor." The inventor suggests just above a whisper and Loki, quick as a flash, kicks Tony's calf.  
"_Shut up idiot._" Loki hisses. Tony makes a noise. Thor _still_ stares.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** This has turned into an _actual_ story, instead of disconnected yet relevant ficlets, it's actually all pick up and left off and all that.  
**INTRODUCTION:** _Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

It's surprisingly _peaceful_ as the team and their number one concern eat Mediterranean cuisine together. Tony sneaks his hand up Loki's thigh mid-feast, and Loki tenses slightly, trying to appear as if nothing was happening. He tries to ignore the constant feel of eyes on him. It's coming most of all from Thor, who hasn't stopped staring at him since Loki and Tony walked out of the bedroom into the Thunderer's line of sight. Everyone has been talking, even Natasha, but none of it is really business, and that surprises Loki, for he thought that Natasha only knew patent leather and the business of gouging mens' eyes out.

Clint swears strangely in his mind whenever he looks over at Loki. Bruce has this funny pinched look on his face at times, and Steve, who sits on the side of Loki that isn't occupied by Tony, is the most polite one out of the bunch. He's a good man, Loki had gathered even before this. Steve nudges him slightly in the side and the god silently applauds his effort.  
"_So_ how do you like it?"

He asks him, and Loki is lost for a moment before realizing what he's talking about.  
"Oh it's rather good. Just a little too warm for my tastes." The trickster smiles and pushes the plate away from him a little. Tony leans into him now.  
"You should talk to Thor."

The inventor suggests just above a whisper and Loki, quick as a flash, kicks Tony's calf.  
"_Shut up idiot_." Loki hisses. Tony makes a noise. Thor _still_ stares.

"Thor, stop staring at your brother and eat your food." Natasha says flatly, not looking up from what Loki thought was her food, but there's a faint buzz and she's actually looking down at her lap. Her hands go missing for a moment underneath the table. Tony shifts and puts something in his pocket. Natasha presents something to Thor- _Oh wait that's a phone_- and the Thunderer reads what is on the screen.

He looks only barely troubled, but mostly his mood picks up. His eyes shift from the screen to Loki's face, and he smiles and the trickster's eyes get wide and he blinks. He wants to know what Thor read.  
"Brother!" Thor booms and Loki shrinks down just a little.

"How do you fare?" No. There is a long pause and Thor tries again, still a ray of thundery sunshine. "Loki, you can't stay silen-"  
"Jeg har ingenting du vil høre at jeg kunne si til deg akkurat nå, Thor.."

Loki surprises everyone when he speaks, and it's not because they  
(excluding thor)  
don't understand a fucking word he just said. Even Natasha, queen of the languages, blinks and looks terribly confused. Thor's face saddens just a little.

"Hvorfor kaster du bære en slik kulde mot meg, bror?" He asks, voice kind. Loki bristles visibly and he grins, all teeth and darkened eyes.  
"Fordi jeg ville vite mye om kulde, ville ikke jeg?" The trickster-god spits through his savagely grinning mouth and everyone at the table shifts uncomfortably at the tone of his voice and the way Thor sits up a little.

They half-expect the Shawarma joint to go down in flames by the time their exchange is over.  
"Det er ikke det jeg mente, og du vet det, Loke.." Thor sighs, and Loki barks out a laugh. It's _incredibly_ creepy.  
"Jeg vet at det er det du vet. Du vet at jeg ikke er Aesir, men en Jotun. Et monster uten blodsbånd til deg, eller din fordømte far."

Loki growls, rising from his chair and Tony immediately grabs Loki's upper arm, trying to tug him back down into his chair. Thor seems beaten, yet unfazed.  
"Jeg ønsker bare å snakke med deg som din bror igjen."  
"Jeg er ikke din bror!" Loki snaps, and the air actually _tastes_uncomfortable and everyone shifts again.

Tony's hand is still around Loki's upper arm, and he can feel the god shaking. The trickster calms a little and sits back down, but Tony doesn't release his grip. Loki's voice is quieter when he speaks again. "Jeg er ikke din bror, og jeg vil aldri bli." He says, and Thor relaxes against his chair again, eyes wounded yet understanding.  
"Jeg er veldig lei for å høre at, Loke."

Now it's Loki who is staring, and Thor stares back. Everyone finishes their food and they get out of the place, hoping the open night-time air will relieve a bit of the tension. Tony still won't let go of Loki and at times he absent-mindedly pets the shirt Loki is wearing. It's soft. _Purr_.

Everyone is talking quietly to each other and the brothers have stopped staring, though Loki still gave withering venomous glances at Thor. Tony squeezed his arm each time and Loki's eyes would flick away. Natasha's eyes won't flick away from Loki though, and Tony likes to think that she's mesmerized by him and trying to figure him out. Good luck toots, it took me six months. Loki snorts slightly.

Steve sidles up to Tony, and the inventor expects a speech of some sort. Fraternizing with the enemy as he is, he should be getting a speech from the soldier. But he doesn't. Instead he gets:  
"That actually went better than I expected. If you're part of the reason Loki didn't try to kill everyone and start a fight with Thor, good job."

Tony likes to think that he did help. He feels something in then out of his pocket and he looks over at Loki, who has his phone in his hands, looking through his sentbox. He finds the message Tony sent to Natasha.  
_natasha, show this to point break: he actually doesn't hate you at all. he's like this with most people he likes and I doubt he was like this when you knew him in asgard. don't be upset. you should say something instead of staring though. it's freaking loki out_  
Loki blushes a bit and smacks the back of Tony's head.

What a _fantastic_ suggestion_ that_ was, idiot.

* * *

that was intense if you speak german  
what  
i meant norwegian  
shit  
the brothers are speaking norwegian because i wanted to okay but here's their conversation. it's pretty sucky but yeah  
"I have nothing you want to hear that I could say to you right now, Thor.."  
"Why do you still carry such coldness towards me, brother?"  
"Because I would know much about cold, wouldn't I?"  
"That is not what I meant and you know that, Loki."  
"I know that it's what you know. You know that I am not Aesir, but a Jotun. A monster with no blood ties to you, or your damned father."  
"I only wish to speak with you as your brother again."  
"I am not your brother!" "I am not your brother, and I will never be."  
"I'm very sorry to hear that, Loki."

But yes there's that and here's this: Thanks to all the reviewers and all the positivity and encouragement. It makes me very very glad to hear such praise, and to see my view-number go up so dramatically! What a rush! Thank you all and stay tuned!


	11. androgyny is so in this year, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xi;androgony is so in this year, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG maybe idunno  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** dISGUSTING AMOUNTS OF FLUFF, slight crossdressing but loki's just wearing a sweater designed for women but loki ain't care and some leather skinny jeans because i just eughrr sdjfkds and some rings hooray for androgyny, sorry bout that, shit gets a bit weird, gratuitous timeskip, i don't know ugh warnings  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 11th 2012 9:54 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"Sentimental idiot.." Loki laughed affectionately and Tony fell just a bit harder for him.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** This is so short but i have to go to bed or my mom is gonna be pisssssed.  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

A week after the Shawarma incident, Pepper found out, and she didn't cry. She actually looked very interested. And then she was buying Loki clothes, because  
"Loki _can't_ share your clothes, they don't make sense for him." and Tony couldn't argue with that, or her.

She'd probably rip his head off. As she took Loki's arm and ran off, Loki looked back at Tony fearfully. He could swear Loki's ability was rubbing off on him because he could hear Loki say _call the police_ without moving his mouth. They came back freaking three hours later, and Loki was ecstatic, trying on everything he got as a woman and a man. Tony was reminded of a 12-year-old girl in a movie hanging out with her friends.

It was weird. But endearing. Two weeks after that, Loki had too many clothes, and it was all Pepper's fault. She couldn't stop buying new clothes for the god. He was like her own personal barbie doll.

With new_ subjugate the planet_ action! Tony suddenly saw Loki with a pullstring and glass eyes and a voice box that said 'KNEEL' or some other Loki-is-a-psychotic-villain-fear-his-beautiful-face things. And Tony laughed. But then Doll Loki was naked and he had no genitals. And that's when Tony needed a drink.

A week after that, Tony and Loki were walking around New York, and Tony was surprisingly free of fangirls and fanboys. It was probably thanks to Loki, who ended up on the news  
(and now in comics but shit did they get him all sorts of wrong damn what even)  
almost two years ago for destroying Manhattan, but that wasn't entirely his fault. Freaking Chitauri and their Shipimals.

"You should stop letting Pepper shop for you, she keeps getting you mostly _girly_ clothes." Tony says as he walks with Loki. Loki shrugs.  
"These people don't mind." The god says cheerfully, though his face isn't as cheerful as he sounds.

And then his face and voice drops, though there's a ghostly smile on his face. "Look at them all stare at me.." He says, almost to himself. "I should kill them.." He actually sounds contemplative and that's where Tony draws the line.

"NOPE nuh uh we will_ not_ be killing people for no reason ever again end of story." Tony rambles in a sharp burst of panic and Loki laughs. In that odd 'ehehe' sounding laugh he has when he _really_ laughs. Tony feels himself start to laugh too, at the sound of it. He almost forgot that Loki said he was going to kill people for looking at him.

"But I _do_ look good in these clothes, do I not? That Pepper woman has incredible taste. I rarely have to attend her shopping trips because she just finds the most _wonderful_ things, doesn't she Tony?"  
"I'm starting to get jealous." Tony nearly pouted, and Loki chuckled, bumping his shoulder to Tony's. Tony smiled and tried to resist the urge to just grab the god and _kiss him senseless_. He decided he would settle on holding Loki's hand, fingers catching on the multiple emerald and gold rings he was wearing.

"Sentimental idiot.." Loki laughed affectionately and Tony fell _just_ a bit harder for him.

* * *

wOW ELEVENTH CHAPTER IT'S THE MATT SMITH CHAPTER WITHOUT A TARDIS WHYYYYY

okay i have no idea why i just did that ugh i'm embarassing

okay uh

yeah

loki is a fashionista


	12. i will graciously reveal my feels, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xii, i shall graciously reveal my feels, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG ish? man if it's not G or M then I just don't fucking know what to rate it sheesh  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** fluff fluff fluff so much fluff, angst too oh god the angst, smoking, drinking, our boys have bad habits, loki is still a fashionista tsundere, loki gets cute and loving when he's tired, other things  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 12th 2012 2:15 PM  
**SUMMARY:** "Wh-What?! You-k-_killed_ Odin?" He wanted to say '_when did this happen_' but Loki gave him the '_no you idiot_' low chuckle and smile and then he spoke again.  
"_Laufey_. Laufey, king of Jotunheim was my father. And I killed him so I could be more to Odin and Frigga than I had been."  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** Guys i just love these two more than most things ugh they're just so ugh help  
**INTRODUCTION:** _Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

"I have some things I have not yet told you." Loki said, voice like velvet as he exhaled smoke. Tony looked up from his vodka, interested. He looked over at Loki, who sat on the counter of the bar, clad in leather and cashmere and silk, a glisten of gold at the throat and swiveled the armchair to face Loki and he inwardly praised himself for getting these chairs because fuck they were so _rad_.  
"Alright, Reindeer Games. Shoot." Tony prompted, and Loki arched an eyebrow.  
"I doubt you want me to do _that_." He said, chuckling, and Tony shot him a look.  
"You know what I meant."

"Of course, Stark, I am no fool." He said, then his face turned very serious. He took another drag and Tony braced himself for the worst.  
"I killed my father." He announced, and Tony almost choked on his vodka because that was worse than worst..

"Wh-What?! You-k-_killed_ Odin?" He wanted to say '_when did this happen_' but Loki gave him the '_no you idiot_' low chuckle and smile and then he spoke again.  
"_Laufey_. Laufey, king of Jotunheim was my father. And I killed him so I could be more to Odin and Frigga than I had been." He said, and then he looked somewhere far off, eyes clouded. "It did not work."

Oh okay. Ouch. That hurt. Tony's eyebrows knitted and he felt awkward all of a sudden. Right after that moment of awkward, Loki appeared right in Tony's lap, cigarette still in hand, both hands braced on the body of the chair on either side of Tony's head.

He shoved himself as close to Tony as possible and the billionaire was still trying to recover from that _appearing out of fucking nowhere_ thing.  
"D-Don't do that. It's_ really_ freaky.." He said, breathless, and Loki lightly raked his black painted fingernails down Tony's cheek. He shivered. Then he regained consciousness and awareness.

"Why did you tell me about your army of children before _this_?" He asked, and Loki's eyes darkened.  
"Because I did not think it to be the right time. I didn't know if I would be able to tell you." He said, strangled and unsure. His eyes were cast downwards.

Tony brought his hand up to cup Loki's cheek, and that's when the tears fell. _That_ was new. The inventor gulped and his mind raced  
"Look at me." Tony implored, and Loki's eyes flickered up to his face, his eyes drowned with shining little tears.

It actually pained Tony to see it. "There's more you're not telling me that's upsetting you." Tony said softly as the tears kept rolling down Loki's pale cheeks. The god blinked away a few more salty little droplets and he shook his head.  
"Now is not the time."

Loki said, and Tony decided that it would be best to leave it at that. He sighed and moved his hand from Loki's cheek to the back of his neck, pulling Loki's face into the crook of his neck. He let Loki cry until they both fell asleep, pulled up against each other in that rad-ass swiveling armchair. Tony was woken a little later by JARVIS.  
"Sir, you should move to the bedroom."

The AI said quietly, and Tony nodded.  
"Thank you JARVIS." He said, and he gathered Loki up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom with slight difficulty. He layed the god down on the bed, and he woke slightly, and a soft smile bloomed on his face, eyes heavy and half-lidded.  
"Thank you Anthony."

"Go back to sleep, Reindeer Games."

* * *

yay angst i love angst but i hate it too ugh


	13. shapeshifting bullshit, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xiii;shapeshifting bullshit, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG maybe or PG-13 because  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** smoking, drinking, our boys have bad habits, loki's trying to distance himself because the feels are too much for even him, tony angsts because loki's being mean, female!loki, violence, arson, good stuff  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 12th 2012 3:21 PM  
**SUMMARY:** Tony just stood staring at Loki, who made a face and rolled her eyes again.  
"_Idiot_..",  
And she swiveled the chair to look out the window as she smoked another cigarette, reading another magazine.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** loki is a bitch in this one because you don't take loki's shit and you don't keep wondering in your head what else loki has to say  
**INTRODUCTION:** _Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Loki had taken to smoking three to four packs every day since he told Tony about how he killed his Jotun father to get acceptance from his Aesir father, a plan which failed miserably. And it was _really_ hard to kiss someone with a cigarette constantly in their mouth. Tony almost felt like he was being punished, not being able to hold Loki's hand because of a cigarette, not being able to _kiss_ him because of a cigarette. Not being able to just hold him after sex _because of a fucking cigarette_. One day, Tony was just sick of it and he snatched the not-yet-lit cigarette out of Loki's hand as he was about to light it.

Loki looked up from his empty hand with an angry almost-smile and doom and gloom in his eyes. Tony felt cold all of a sudden and he gulped.  
"Anthony, _what_ do you think you are doing?" He asked, voice dangerous and shaking. His eyes were wide and his teeth were bared and Tony was frozen with wide eyes as he handed the cigarette back to Loki, turned on his heel, and grabbed a drink because holy shit that was scary.

A few days later, Tony tried again, and he just stood in front of Loki with the cigarette in his hand, and Loki stared at him. Then, she tightened her lips and flicked her lighter on, lighting up Tony's sleeve while he was paralyzed by the look in her eyes. Tony yelped and flailed his arm around while JARVIS was shouting instructions and suggestions and Loki just sat on the arm of the chair, lighting her cigarette and smoking with a magazine in her lap. Tony was able to put out his sleeve and he turned on his heel and grabbed a drink because fUCK even in female form, Loki was fucking scary and that was every possible level of uncool.

It took Tony two and a half weeks to even go near Loki after that, and Loki had taken to also switching daily from male to female form and back again. Every other day, he was a chick. A fucking scary chick who would set her boyfriend  
(what? boyfriend? that's weird sounding and tony made a face at it)  
on fire for a cigarette.

But Tony confronted Loki again and he was about to speak when Loki rolled her eyes. Tony was starting to feel like he had actually done something to make Loki hate him forever which was _not_ a fun thought. Tony just stood staring at Loki, who made a face and rolled her eyes again.  
"_Idiot_..",  
And she swiveled the chair to look out the window as she smoked _another_ cigarette, reading _another_ magazine. Tony turned on his heel grabbed a drink and tried talking to JARVIS, who kept sassing him every few sentences.

"Fuck you JARVIS, you suck." Tony said.  
"That isn't physically possible for me, sir." JARVIS retorted. Tony groaned, dropping his head on to the counter.

Boo.

* * *

spellcheck tried to correct 'fucknig' to 'McKnight' and I screamed.

thought you might like to know

also, my fem!loki looks like eva green. because of reasons. you'd understand if you watched the video with the muse song 'forced in' on youtube. You can find it by searching "fem!loki push me in" yup. hooray for cheap plugs and such!


	14. tell it from the beginning, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xiv;tell it from the beginning, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** drinking, a back-in-time chapter!, vowen17 will recognize this, hooray  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** i don't know but it was after writing the first few chapters kdfjksdlj  
**SUMMARY:** He was even starting to like the way Loki called him 'idiot'.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** this chapter is before all the other chapters. it's their beginning and such.  
**INTRODUCTION:** _Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Tony woke all of a sudden. _Why_ ugh it's too late or early for this shit lucidity just go away _ugh_. He opened his eyes and rubbed them, groggily sitting up. And then he noticed a darkness in the corner of his eye. He woke up real good then and he looked straight on at the figure.

"Mister Loki Laufeyson is here sir." JARVIS alerted, and Tony almost threw something. Well fucking duh JARVIS wow what an observation you think you could have done it any later sheesh.  
"Gee yeah _thanks_ JARVIS." He scoffed, and locked eyes with the god of mischief who simply stood illuminated by the bedroom window.

"I mean no harm, Stark." Loki said and Tony had every right to be skeptical.  
"Yeah that sure is a nice window that you'd probably like to throw me out of huh." The inventor laughed mirthlessly, though he was a bit amused by the way Loki just threw him out of a window. It was unexpected and terrifying but really kind of hilarious once looked back upon.

And it made one hell of a joke starter.  
"Actually not. I came to you tonight to tell you i've surrendered." What no fucking way yeah right. Tony blinked and went to say something but- "Only to you. And I would like that drink now."

...Yeah Tony could have a drink right now too. Like.. five hundred. He looked up at Loki's green eyes  
(which needed to make up their minds if eyes have minds of course because weren't they _blue_ last time?)

and thought no five hundred drinks were not enough for this shit. But anyway Tony surrendered a little too. He'd get the evil bastard a drink whatever fine.  
"Could you let me get dressed and out of bed real quick and not kill me you know..?" Tony said rather mushed-up and Loki grinned.

The god bowed slightly. "Of course. I shall be waiting." And then he disappeared. And Tony could have punched himself through a wall. He just let the evil god of mischief go free.

He got dressed and he walked into the living room, and turned his head to see if- yUP Loki was right there leaning against the bar. And the god of lies actually told the _truth_. What. This _had_ to be a dream.

And so he ended up having a drink with the god of lies, chaos, mischief, and god knows what else the man controlled. And Loki would come to him many nights, randomly. He shared drinks with the god each time and they talked. After a year of drinking and confessing and narrowly-escaping, Tony was hiding Loki in the tower. After a few more months, Loki was almost a completely permanent resident of any of Tony's homes.

Any and all of them, even. All across America and anywhere Tony bought himself a fucking house because he felt like having lots of houses. That's how Tony Stark rolls. Fer realz. And he did this because he really _did_ like Loki, even if it was just a little bitty bit when he first found out that hey, Loki is real, and he's trying to subjugate the planet have fun.

But now he liked Loki a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Especially that stupid laugh. I mean, what the fuck even is that laugh anyway? Who laughs like that?

He was even starting to like the way Loki called him 'idiot'. It was rude, but Tony didn't care, because he had learned to tell a real insult from ..well, what _that_ was. But you could say Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson were dating. But if you did, they would deny it adamantly. Because a _hero doesn't date a villain_.

But he does offer his houses and all his belongings to the villain.

* * *

this should have been first, i know i'm sorryyyyy but i got asked how they got together and this happened


	15. i do what i want, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xv;i do what i want , idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** M?  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** sex sex sex, thor walks in on said sex, nonchalance ensues, top catching!loki, bottom pitching!tony, loki is a yantsundere, thor is a tiny bit dumb i'm sorry don't strike me, moar norwegian, etc  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 14th 2012 8:10 PM  
**SUMMARY:** Loki shifts ontop of him with a small sound and Thor _still_ won't leave_ jesus fuck these gods are going to be the death of me fucking fuck_.  
"Silence, idiot."  
Loki hissed, digging his fingers into tan hips and pushing them to the bed. Fuck.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** this is based on a picture i drew where Loki's covered in bites and things and THor's in the doorway all shocked and he's like " i do what i want thor, including your team mates." and tony keeps babbling, and loki says "silence, stark" it's on my tumblr and i'll have to find eet okay  
**INTRODUCTION:** _Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

"Mm- Oh _norns_!" Loki sighed, and Tony angled his hips. Loki shouted. Thor busted through the bedroom door. Fuck.

"Man of Iron! Brother! What has happened?" The thunderer boomed looking his love-bitten-all-over brother up and down, and Tony froze up.  
"I do what I want, Thor." Loki says with only the slightest bit of effort. He waves a hand and turns his head, eyes closed.

"And that includes your teammates." Tony doesn't know how Loki can be so noncha-_fucking_-lant ugh fucking bastard motherfucker ugh. Tony snaps his hips up with little growls of desperation because he can't fucking handle Loki being still like that. Loki shifts ontop of him with a small sound and Thor _still_ won't leave_ jesus fuck these gods are going to be the death of me fucking fuck_.  
"Silence, idiot."

Loki hissed, digging his fingers into tan hips and pushing them to the bed. Fuck. Now Loki had him pinned. _Fuck you Loki you're evil and crazy and terrible and why did i let you stay in my house for so long ugh_. Tony started babbling curses and incoherent words of praise and encouragement and negativity because he wanted Thor to leave and Loki to _move_.

Loki opened his eyes and dropped his gaze on Tony, who shuddered at the look in his eyes. The god grinned a wicked grin, not showing any teeth as he took Tony's chin in his hand. He leaned in to the hero, who felt every single danger sign and red light go off in his head. Loki turned his face to rest his mouth against Tony's ear, and his next words turned on, terrified, and confused Tony. "Rolig selv, Stark, eller jeg skal kutte ut tungen.."

Oh fuck, Tony didn't know what that meant, but it just _tasted_ like a threat and damn it was _sexy_. There was a long stretch of agonizing stillness and awkward silence, then..  
"Thor, forlate oss." There was a pause, and Loki sighed. "Thor er vi fint. Anthony og jeg er bare engasjere seg i Midgardian tilpassede kjent som 'makeup sex'. Og du er avbryte."

When Tony heard 'Anthony' and 'makeup sex' leave Loki's lips, he felt his desire and passion burn uncomfortably inside him, making him growl and squirm. He heard the door shut and he sighed in relief as Loki started to move again. _Yes_.  
"What an idiot.." Loki spat, looking flustered and aggravated.

Tony was surprised that wasn't directed towards him.

* * *

Translation:  
"Quiet yourself, Stark, or I shall cut out your tongue."  
"Thor, leave us."  
"Thor, we are fine. Anthony and I are merely engaging in the Midgardian custom known as 'makeup sex'. And you are interrupting."

okay uh awkward first frostiron smut thingamabob ehehehe makeup sex!  
ahm uh continue to review and such and yeah ehehe


	16. stop saying words, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xvi;stop saying words, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG-16 because there's talk of vigorous sex?  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** this one is so short because i'm preoccupied thinking of thE WRESTLING THING I'M GOING TO TONIGHT OMG HOLD ME I'M SO EXCITED, sorry bout that wow, kissing, so fluffy  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 14th (the last batch of updates i apparently time-travelled and they were actually done on the 13th wow i'm a moron) 2012  
**SUMMARY: **"Do not speak, idiot, you'll ruin everything." Loki says, his eyes closed and voice sleepy. He hears a barely-there click of teeth as Tony closes his mouth and the silence resumes.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** you may only get one update to-day and i'm so so sorry for that but cm punk won't let go of my brain and im excITED CUZ HE'S ONE OF MY HEROES AND I'M GONNA SEE HIM TONIGHT OMF HAAAALP  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

After the walking-in ordeal, the odd couple is exhausted. Because after that one round, there were three more. Maybe five. They lost count. Tony and Loki layed in bed next to each other, just staring at the ceiling.

Tony ghosted his fingers against Loki's palm and the god closed his eyes. They twined their hands and played with their hands for a while and Loki could just feel the air swell like Tony wanted to say something. And he was about to. "Do not speak, idiot, you'll ruin everything." Loki says, his eyes closed and voice sleepy.

He hears a barely-there click of teeth as Tony closes his mouth and the silence resumes. Loki brushed his fingertips against Tony's wrist and he wanted to taste his pulse again. So he did. He sat up and brought Tony's wrist to his lips again, and started to bite and suck at his pulse. Again.

The hero gasped and moaned from where he was still laying on the bed. Loki was so tired that he barely could stop Tony from taking his wrist away from his mouth, and pushing him down to the bed again. The god was about to protest, though he couldn't exactly complain with the taste of Tony's humanity on his tongue. And then Tony kissed him, sluggish and lovely and warm. The hero could barely keep himself up and he collapsed against the trickster, breaking the kiss.

They both make whiney noises at this because _damnit that kiss was good_. But all good things must come to an end. Including Tony's life, Loki thinks. And he freezes for a moment because what kind of thought even was that to have for any reason my god. Loki wraps his arms around Tony and for a moment he feels as if he could protect him from his morbid thoughts.

Tony hums against the god's collarbone and he turns his face against his pale throat. "I love you Reindeer Games." He says, and Loki gives no reply, though he does press his fingertips into Tony's back. Tony doesn't feel offended. But he does wonder about something.

"So are we just not going to talk about the fact your brother saw us having sex?" Unsurprisingly, Loki replied very quickly.  
"No."  
"Okay."


	17. i'm your fancy pantsy boyfriend, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xvii;i'm your fancy pantsy boyfriend, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG-16 because i like my made-up rating hell yeah i do  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** this is my worst chapter yet, fluff, this one's a bit weird because i'm sick and exhausted sorry whoops lol, apple juice!, loki is still a hipster, the song loki's listening to is eye by the smashing pumpkins because i have a feeling that he would like radiohead and smashing pumpkins and stuff of that nature,  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 15th 2012 4:22 PM  
**SUMMARY:** Tony goes over to Loki with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
"Are you drinking alcohol without my influence?"  
"Idiot!" Loki hisses as if he's got Tourette's. Tony pictures Loki with Tourette's, screaming swears and curses and profane things for no reason out of nowhere. He almost laughs until he dies. Loki ignores him. "It's apple juice. JARVIS suggested it to me." Well Tony honestly has nothing that won't get him turned inside out to say to that. So Tony sits next to Loki and fiddles with an empty glass.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** omg the wrestling event last night was spectacular and i actually communicated with one of my all time heroes cm punk and oh wow i just  
can't  
omg everything was great and my throat hurts from screaming so much  
how do i have hands left from clapping all night btw  
help  
also, you guys are only gonna get one chapter again, i think, because i'm all loopy and sick. sorryy  
also why do i go from past and present tense rapidly? fuck  
**INTRODUCTION:** _Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Loki was _not_ in bed. Fuck. Fucking Loki. Tony jumped up out of the bed before his legs gave out on him and he hit the floor. And on the floor, he realized something.

Pants. Yes. Pants. He scrabbled around on the floor like some retarded spider crab creature, arms flailing about trying to grab his pants. He was not in the mood to actually look like a human being right now.

"Sir-"  
"No JARVIS you're not my friend." Tony said quickly, voice slightly muffled by the carpet. JARVIS actually _sighed_ and Tony found his fucking pants fuck yeah. He raises them over his head for a moment in victory.

"Pants _yessss_." He hisses, and he tugs them on, still on the floor because he's still too fucked out to function. He thinks about how rad that sounds. Too fucked out to function. _Love it_.

Tony remembers that his sexy godly ice-cube... boyfriend  
(hm. boyfriend. that's not so bad, actually)  
wasn't in bed, so he fears the worst and readies himself to drink until Loki comes back. He hears a quiet drone of music coming from the living room and he starts to think that the living room is Loki's favourite place in the universe. Wait yay Loki's not harmed or causing harm life is good.

Tony can't find his shirt. _Whatevs_. He walks out to the living room to see Loki wearing his shirt, and sitting on a bar-stool leaning on his elbows on the counter with a drink. And a straw. He is way more than interested now.

Tony goes over to Loki with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
"Are you drinking alcohol without my influence?"  
"Idiot!" Loki hisses as if he's got Tourette's. Tony pictures Loki with Tourette's, screaming swears and curses and profane things for no reason out of nowhere.

He almost laughs until he dies. Loki ignores him. "It's apple juice. JARVIS suggested it to me." Well Tony honestly has nothing that won't get him turned inside out to say to that. So Tony sits next to Loki and fiddles with an empty glass.

"Hey, Loki?" Hum. "Am I your boyfriend?" Loki shot him a strange look. "You better say yes, because I've been fucking you this whole time and pulling arrows out of your lungs and hiding you in my house and the least you can do is just confirm this for me."

Tony says and asks and states and Loki chokes elegantly on apple juice. Tony had no idea that was even possible to elegantly choke on anything. Loki gives him no answer but a slight raise of his eyebrows. "Oh come on Princess, I can't wait all day for this."  
"Call me Princess again, and I shall cut you open."

"Can you wait for me to have my coffee first?" Tony says and he looks down at the glass, and it's filled with coffee. How the- Oh, magic god powers. Right.

"Oh thanks Reindeer Games." Tony mutters, surprised, and Loki nods out of the corner of his eye. He's still sipping his apple juice. Through a straw. And it's cute.

Tony drinks his coffee and it's the best coffee in the whole world. He thinks it might just be a distraction. "So." He says, and Loki flinches. "Am I your boyfriend? Cuz I've gotta be honest, I've already accepted you as my fancy pantsy boyfriend."

Loki snorts, but recovers quickly, and Tony keeps looking at him expectantly.  
"I've heard you pondering this for months, Anthony. I didn't think you'd ever come around to the whole ahm.." He crooks his fingers in the air. Oh my fuck he learned to air-quote. "_Boy friend_ thing."

"So, yes or no, Reindeer Games?" Tony pressed, and Loki rolled his eyes with a smile.  
"Fine. I'll be your-"  
"Fancy pantsy boyfriend?" Loki shot Tony a look before laughing.

"Say it!" Tony implored with a laugh of him own, and Loki shook his head.  
"I'll be your fancy pantsy boyfriend."

* * *

this chapter is dumb as shit i'm sorry but i wanted to say fancy pantsy a lot sorry ehehe


	18. we're so star-crossed, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xviii; we're so star-crossed, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG-14? It's a bit severe  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** the usual past and present tense switches because i don't know what i'm ever doing ever, aNGST OKAY I'M SORRY AND THIS TOOK LONG TO FIGURE OUT AND I'M SO DEATHLY ILL AND WEIRD TONIGHT AND UGH SORRY IF THIS IS TOTAL SHIT BUT YOU GET A CHAPTER AND I COULDN'T NOT POST A NEW CHAPTER THAT WOULD JUST BE CRUEL, but this chapter is cru-el, blood, angst so bad, violence, oh man sorry if this seems rushed because it kind of is but yeah, here's your morbid sad feels, i'm so so so sorry why do i do this, loki'd, somehow fluff, etc.  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 16th 2012 8:39 PM  
**SUMMARY:** "Anthony.." He tried, eyes pained. "Anthony.. you idiot.. say something..call me a reindeer.. insult me for dawdling in getting to you.. _anything_.."  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** wow i'm so tired and sick sorry bbs this took a while to get thought of but then i remembered that there is not enough angst in the frostiron fandom  
(yeah right bitch)  
and i remembered i picture i drew that was really depressing and this happened sorry  
**INTRODUCTION:** _Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

"Stark!" _Desperate_ is the only way you can really describe Loki Laufeyson's voice as it echoes through ruins and past the bodies of the wounded and dead and dying. He walked past enemies and the few obscure allies and the innocent civilians and Loki fleetingly wonders where the Avengers were. Why didn't they show up? Nevermind, they would have tried to take him out along with the other enemy.

Troublesome. He keeps thinking distracting things as he searches for Tony, who hasn't made an answering sound since he started yelling for him. After a while that seems like an eternity, he finds Tony, laying face-down against some sheet metal an other things that Loki doesn't care much about because Tony's laying on it and he won't move. "Stark!" The god cried, kneeling down and shaking his shoulder, dumbly hoping for a reaction.

He knew that he wouldn't get one. But no, no this wasn't the way it was supposed to end. Loki wanted nothing to do with this reality. So he constructed one in his mind where hey, Tony could still be alive. Loki pushed at Tony's shoulder until he was laid out on his back, silent and sleeping.

No.  
(_no loki_)  
Not sleeping, _dead_. Loki didn't want that. He took off the Iron Man's helmet, and stared hard at his face, his vision getting blurry as tears started forming quickly.

He patted his face, hoping to wake him. Rouse him from unconsciousness. The burning tears fell from his eyes, saltwater tracks down his pale and dirty cheeks. "Anthony.." He tried, eyes pained. "Anthony.. you idiot.. say something..call me a reindeer.. insult me for dawdling in getting to you.. _anything_.." Loki implores, sorrow drowning his words and his eyes, making it hard to see the dirty, cut up face of his asshole billionaire. Tony remained silent, eyes closed and face relaxed, yet Loki could tell there was still pain etched in his features.

It was very faint. The god's heart trembled and _he_ trembled too, and his eyes ventured further down to his chest where the arc reactor no longer glowed. Loki's delusional fantasy crumbled and fell away at the dull blue and grey of  
(what he thought was)  
Tony's makeshift heart.

No. _This wasn't fair_. Loki's heart jolted and he was suddenly terrified. Because who knew how long Loki's life was going to be until it ended. And he couldn't go on like this why should he.

Loki gathered his wits and a dagger appeared in his left hand, while he took the arc reactor out of Tony's chest with the other. He proceeded to cut open his own chest, enough to where the reactor would fit just as it did for Tony. He pumped himself full of magic to keep himself alive until he was finished. Loki layed next to Tony, arc reactor snugly in his chest, and he cut his magic, leaving himself trembling and bleeding and dying  
(no longer mentally or emotionally)

next to the dead hero. His mind started to reel. Tony, movies, pizza, shawarma, books. He breathed out a laugh as he remembered Romeo and Juliet, a story that he had read and said was _foolish_. His eyes slipped closed and he breathed out, and he succumbed to darkness.

Only to have his eyes fly open again, though he still only saw darkness. He blinked and there was a faint blue light. Loki turned his head. Beside him, Tony Stark was warm with life and sleep, but Loki still looked hard at his chest to make sure of the rise and fall. The god blinked in the darkness and saw his dream etched against his eyelids still, haunting and lingering.

He shifted himself close to Tony  
(closer than before)  
and buried his face in the mortal's throat, a pulse thrumming steadily against his lips. He let the soft thrum lull him back into a peaceful sleep.

He dreamt of Tony again, but this time his hands weren't shaking or slick with blood. Instead, they were linked with the mortal's hands. Loki had a lucid moment where he thought of doing that when he woke. Because why not?

"I love you, Anthony."


	19. youll live forever willing or not, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act XIX;you'll live forever willing or not, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG maybe idunno  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** loki gets really fluffy, and not because he shapeshifted into a cat, why would i even, okay i might have to do that sometime, for reasons, and not because a cat is fine too, oh god, fucingm ejsufhci fuckgin sihric, sorry about that, uh, these aren't even warnings anymore, they're more like tumblr tags, i might have fucked up some mythology, i don't know how the golden apples fucking tasted i'm not idunn.  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 17th 2012 1:53  
**SUMMARY: **"Don't be an idiot, Anthony." Loki hissed, hands clutching to Tony's hand and the apple. "You _must_ eat this." Tony was so confused and uncomfortable now.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** I don't even know what i'm doing anymore yay here's a thing!  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Tony blinked awake and felt a weird sort of presence next to him. He yawned and stretched out against the bed, and he- _Loki what are you doing_. Tony sat up and furrowed his brows at the god, who was holding a golden apple close to his lips. He had this weird look on his face that Tony could barely place or name or remember seeing on the god's face before.

But he decided that he could file it under _desperation_.  
"Please." Was all he said, and Tony arched an eyebrow. It's about time he said please in a normal situation. If you could call a trickster god staring imploringly at a genius billionaire philanthropist while holding some fruit normal.

But fuck normal, who needs normal anyway. The hero shifted on the bed and sat against the headboard. He didn't know what he could say to Loki, what with that look on his face and the scentless fruit that was pushed closer to his lips. Tony decided that he would surrender, and he took the apple in his hand, surprised by how smooth yet very heavy it was. He had no clue what he was doing, but he bit into it, and-

"FUCK!" Tony cried as he was assaulted by the sharp tang of worn metal and the sweetness of a golden delicious apple. Tony almost threw the offending fruit, but Loki held on to it, holding it into his hands. When Tony recovered, he could see that Loki was still looking at him with that look. But it was more urgent this time.

"Don't be an idiot, Anthony." Loki hissed, hands clutching to Tony's hand and the apple. "You _must_ eat this." Tony was so confused and uncomfortable now.  
"Why?"

Tony asked, slightly huffy. He felt trapped. And weird. He shifted away from the god, who only got closer. Whine.

"It hurts and it's gross and weird and I don't want to eat it." The hero said, feeling like a child. He was sure he was pouting too. Yup, definitely pouting. Though he made no conscious effort to stop it.

Loki seemed to not hear him at all, because he closed his eyes and clutched Tony's hand tighter. "I've been thinking, Anthony."  
"Well I hope so." The hero muttered, but Loki paid it no attention.  
"I've been thinking about your mortality."

He said fully, eyes open and_ fuck_ he was persistent wasn't he? Those intense emerald orbs. Kinda creepy. And so was what he said.  
"My.._mortality_?"

Tony echoed, brows furrowed. "What, you never thought about the fact you've been fucking and living with a mortal?" Loki rolled his eyes and looked for a second like he was going to punch a hole in the wall.  
"Of course I have, you idiot!" He growled, and Tony felt a little nervous, having an angry god clutching his hand while growling.

He didn't growl often. It was scary. But he controlled himself quickly, eyes going soft again. "It's just that I forget that just because you are mortal, and I love you, it doesn't mean that you're immortal as well." He whispered, and Tony swallowed, the sweet-sharp metal taste still ringing about his mouth.

He grimaced at the lingering taste. "I had a dream, last night. That you were laying dead after a battle." Loki was talking with slight difficulty, voice as controlled as he could keep it. His control slipped and faltered a little. "And in that dream, in my sorrow, I took a dagger to myself. That's when I woke."

Holy shit Tony couldn't believe that Loki was admitting all this. It usually took bribes and tickles and him being really sleepy to actually admit things.  
"That's depressing." Tony said unhelpfully, nose wrinkled a bit. Loki shot him a slightly exasperated look.

"Indeed." The god grumbled, but then he looked at the carpet and his expression turned into something Tony hadn't seen cross his face before. Yet again. "But it made me realize that I could not live without you." He said very quietly, and Tony's heart fumbled.

He wanted to change the subject.  
"So.. what's up with this apple anyway?"  
"For a genius, Anthony, you can be so daft. I hoped that you would put two and two together, as you mortals say, and realize that- That is one of the apples of eternal youth." Tony paled. What the fuck.

Just play it cool. Tony shrugged a bit and closed his eyes.  
"Well, it's about time I get one of these, then." He said nonchalantly and he steeled himself to take another very nonchalant bite out of the apple. He shuddered but kept his mouth shut and swallowed more of the offending fruit.

Loki didn't seem impressed.

* * *

yo yo yo fuck yeah golden apples motherfucker

i didn't even fucking mean to say that oh jesus

okay so this chapter

is weird

and

i don't know

i can't write tony

sorry for my suckyness

so yEAH PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ MY SHIT AND REVIEW AND HOORAY ILU ALL


	20. i'll eat your heart out, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xx;i'll eat your heart out, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** Pg-13 for past sex?  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** sexiness, ar reactor play?, references to a very frightening loki, etc.  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 22nd 2012 10:12 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"Aren't you _tired_?" Tony asked, smiling as Loki chuckled in his ear.  
"Not quite, idiot."  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** omG i am so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking sO LONG ON SUCH A WEAK AND STUPID UPDAT BUT HEY LOOK 20TH CHAPTER LET'S HOPE IT GETS EASIER FOR ME FROM NOW ON EHEHE YAY  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Bed. Again. After _another_ conquest, _another_ hour of hardly-breathing, _another_ symphony of screams and whispers. Less poetically, they had some rough _awesome_ sex. Twas good in the house of Stark and Laufeyson.

Things were very very calm now, soft breathing and almost-asleep mumbles. Loki's hand was on Tony's chest. And it was getting closer to the arc reactor. He always had this fixation with it, a childish curiousity. But he never really messed with it, aside from the time where he stabbed at it with that staff, trying to possess him and turn him against his teammates.

And the other time he ripped Tony's shirt open and growled and snarled and insisted that he could kill him if he wanted, rip his heart  
(that was when he thought the arc reactor was tony's heart)  
right out of his chest, his fingers clawed around the metal and his teeth bared. Tony's heart skipped a beat or two at the memory. It was probably hands down the most terrifying thing that Tony had ever dealt with.

Ever. And damn was he glad that Loki no longer threatened his life in really terrifying ways. There was still the occasional death threat, the creative dark plot to kill tony stark, but it was mostly either in jest or when Loki got mad. Loki was horrifying when he got mad. He either broke things, broke people, broke both, or screamed in a different language while his eyes glowed until he broke from emotional strain.

He tried not to make Loki mad for that reason. Loki's long fingers skittered around the reactor, not touching it too closely at all, and Tony gulped a little. "Is this what keeps your heart beating, Anthony?" Loki whispered against the sensitive skin around the arc reactor. Tony inhaled sharply, and Loki bent in closer, fingers skimming around the metal.

Tony trembled faintly, and he pressed his fingers into Loki's shoulder. He managed a short laugh.  
"You know that it is." Tony rasped, trying to distract himself from the little spike of fear that was stuck inside his body. _Bad_ things usually happened when people touched the arc reactor.

It kind of scarred him. A bit literally.  
"You're trembling. Don't be afraid, Stark." Loki said, voice all breath, and Tony shifted underneath him. He didn't even realize that he was still trembling.

Tony laughed again.  
"Shut up. I'm not scared."  
"Is that why you're so tense underneath me?" Loki whispered, voice dark, and Tony's mouth went dry at the sound of it. "You tremble so."

He said, voice sounding perplexed, innocent, like someone would while wondering why the stars sparkle. Loki's lips moved up from Tony's chest to the mortal's face, and he stared into his eyes, a cool palm resting against a rough cheek. "You still fear that I bear such ill will towards you? That I may kill you?" He asked, and there was some sort of betrayed-and-fallen in his voice, and Tony felt really bad for it. But it wasn't his fault that he had been traumatized, i mean_ come on_.

What was he supposed to do? Be totally happy and calm and fine with someone touching the thing keeping him alive? No. _Fuck no_. Things aren't that easy.

_Ever_. Loki turned his lips against Tony's cheek, and his voice was impossibly dark. "I will not _hurt_ you, Anthony. I will not _kill_ you. You are of no use to me dead." He whispered, and Tony could hear the grin in the god's voice, feel the grin against his cheek, then the shell of his ear. He shuddered.

"Aren't you_ tired_?" Tony asked, smiling as Loki chuckled in his ear.  
"Not quite, idiot."


	21. it's violent secret-sharing time, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xxi;it's violent secret-sharing time, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG-16 because i like my made-up rating hell yeah i do  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** fighting, angst, humour, gratuitous swedish, sexual tension, justin bieber mentions, i don't know what this chapter is doing someone hold me  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 26th 2012 1:30 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"You_ idiot_. Is this what you wanted?" Loki snarled, and Tony couldn't react. He didn't know how. "Is this what you wanted?" The god repeated, and Tony closed his mouth, swallowing before gaping again.  
**AUTHOR NOTES: **i think this may be one of my more dynamic chapters. idek. because i think that my best chapters are total shit. so maybe i'm delusional. idek idek.  
also, this is inspired by the fact that sweet jesus that someday perfume by justin bieber just smells sO GOOD OMG IT'S SO PRETTY AND FRUITY AND IT REMINDS ME OF MY FIRST KISS WITH A GIRL. yeah. long story about that. i'll tell whoever is interested. But yeS IT'S LOVELY and as i was smelling my wrist, i thought of tony being confronted by a very clueless loki wearing girl perfume. omg and then random crap happened i don't know how this chapter ended up the way it did what  
**INTRODUCTION:** _Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Tony turned in half-waking to end up with his face pressed up against a human-warm, fragrant wrist. He knew it was a wrist by the bone and the veins and the way those veins throbbed to tell of the life they helped support. He found the smell very pleasing. And.. feminine. _Oh jesus_.

Tony woke completely then, dream and sleep ripped away from him as he catapulted himself from the bed. He thought the wrist belonged to a random woman. And that terrified him. Because that meant he had betrayed completely and entirely Loki's trust in him. And oh fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck. He heard a low laugh and he could feel the soft, familiar intrusion in his mind.  
"_Frukta inte_, Anthony. If that had been a-" Loki crooked his fingers in air quotes. It was_ still_ charming and unexpected.

"-_one night stand_-" His hands fell to his lap. "-a lowly trollop, the wrist against your lips when you woke would have been frigid and stiff. _You_ may not have even woken." And Tony didn't exactly doubt that. And that was..not good in a relationship.

But Loki and Tony were not a normal couple. They were a psychotic, damaged, mischievous liar-god, and a genius playboy billionaire philanthropist. And a superhero. Who almost got stranded in space once. And not-so-almost-more-like-actually died.

Woah he totally forgot that he died. How do you forget that?  
"You died?!" Loki hissed from the bed, snapping Tony back to reality. Tony looked up at him and shifted into a more comfortable no-i-didn't-fall-out-of-bed-i-just-wanted-to-be-on-the-floor-when-i-woke-up sitting position.

"Yeah, but it wasn't permanent, so-"  
"Why did you think it proper to not tell me of this before?"  
"Hey, _you_ keep secrets too." The hero defended, gesturing in the god's direction.  
"That isn't even worth _being_ a secret!"

"Who cares?!" Tony shouted, not realizing that he was standing next to the bed now. How'd he get there?  
"_I_ do!" Loki agonized, jabbing a finger to his own chest.

Things fell quiet after that, Tony becoming lost for words all of a sudden. He didn't understand that. "_I care_, Anthony! Should I not care that you died?"  
"I'm not- it's not- Loki-"  
"_Hur håller jag när ni stöter bort mig så_?!"

Loki hissed, and Tony might have been glad that he didn't understand what Loki said.  
"Well okay. _Yonanayso bormay sug_ to you too." The hero said, and Loki tightened his mouth into a little displeased line. "Well you know a secret, I guess. So, how about one from you?" Loki made a noise and it sounded like it was from disgust, and he turned his face away from the mortal's eyes.

"Come on. You've gotta have something. Something about ..devil children? A bad habit? Murders? Your family?" He knew he was going too far. Loki turned back towards him. And all of a sudden, Loki was on him and they were crashing to the floor. Tony ended up on his back, staring up into red and orange eyes, Loki straddling his waist and hands on either side of his head.

Wait red eyes that's not- Tony blinked and took in the skin colour. Blue. _Fucking blue_. His mouth fell open and he stared with wide eyes at Loki.

There was no fucking way that this as actually happening. Loki was blue. A cross between midnight and chaser blue. And there were visible ridges, lines in the blue skin. He doubted Loki could get any more unreal at this point.

"You_ idiot_. Is this what you wanted?" Loki snarled, and Tony couldn't react. He didn't know how. "Is this what you wanted?" The god repeated, and Tony closed his mouth, swallowing before gaping again.

"I.." He muttered, lost, and Loki pressed closer to him, teeth bared.  
"I love you as much as I loathe myself." He gritted out, and Tony had nothing to say. Nothing to think.

What could anyone say to that? How do you react to someone saying that? Fuck. "This form is something I have tried to ignore and forget and keep from you. Is this what you wanted?" Loki growled, though he was a little less tense than he was before.

Tony recognized agonizing desperation lining his blue features. 'You must be so afraid of me now. This _monster_ you've given your whole life to." Loki damn near purred, though he was still visibly angry. "Do you feel me?" Loki asked him, venomous.

All of a sudden, Tony had hands up his shirt. They were fucking _freezing_. Tony shouted. "_Åh! Du bränner_ .." The god moaned.

Wait, moaned? His head fell back too. Okay that was hot. His hands clawed at Tony's chest, and the hero arched involuntarily. Before Tony could dwell on that, the weight on him was gone, the freezing touch gone.

And Loki had magicked himself back on to the bed, pale and emerald-eyed. The hero blinked, mind trying to catch up with the events and the foreign language Loki used when he felt like being confusing, or just let slip. He raised himself up on his elbows.  
"So..what's up with that stuff you're wearing?" Tony asked, voice a little strained as he tried to feign nonchalance and change the subject and tone and mood.

"I cannot recall the name." Loki answered hollowly, and a bottle appeared in the inventor's hand. He looked at it briefly, not even seeing it. When he looked up for explanation he saw that Loki wasn't even looking at him. Instead, he stared off into some nothing on the blank tv screen.

Yeah, they had a tv on the wall. Bedtime movie viewing, duh. Tony looked down at the bottle and- Oh my fucking sweet jesus god damnit what. Tony busted out laughing

It was that Justin Bieber perfume. Fucking shit. Tony kept laughing, and Loki looked at him then, offended.  
"What in the nine realms are you laughing about, Anthony?" The god implored stiffly, lips pursed and brows knit.

Tony wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.  
"This is that Justin Bieber perfume, dude. It's for prepubescent girls. Oh my god-" The hero starting laughing again. Loki bristled. Tony tossed the bottle on to the bed and Loki caught it, clutching the pink-magenta-lavender thing with uncertainty.

"Don't be so mad Reindeer Games. I still love you, even if you're a gender-confused smurf." Tony grinned, and Loki couldn't believe how easily Tony had accepted his Jotun form. Tony felt the same way.  
"You're not going to chain smoke because you told the truth again are you?" Tony asked, and Loki glared at him.

The hero grinned and sat on the bed, pulling an arm around Loki, still a bit tense from the skin changey thing. But Loki relaxed into his side, a sigh escaping him.  
"What was that last foreign thing you said?" There was a pause until Loki realized what he meant.  
"I said that you burnt. When I touched you in that form, where I am like ice, you are like fire."

He explained. Okay, his reaction made more sense now. Tony blinked and nodded faintly.  
"Still hot." He said plainly.

Loki shoved him off the bed.

* * *

that chapter went completely out of my control woah

TRUSTY TRANSLATION TIME:

"Fear not, Anthony."

"How do I stay when you repel me so?!"

"Oh! You burn.."


	22. i'm aching for a mortal, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xxii;i'm aching for a mortal, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG? no..not even  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** this is my weakest chapter in my opinion, oh god the fluff, it huRRRRTS, gratuitous timeskip!, becase you can't tell me what to do bmlehhh, i don't even know maybe this is stupid and ooc, tony's tamed the god of lies what the fuck happened, kittens that's what  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 29th 2012 6:18 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"Oh shut up, idiot." Loki said, though he couldn't hold in the small laughter behind it.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** This is really disgustingly sweet and fluffy woah ew how did i do this with tony and loki  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

A few months after the Jotun and perfume incident, Tony was called to a..business.. thing  
(Loki didn't pay much attention, he was so distraught and busy throwing a silent-fit with lots of pouting and scowling)  
and of course, he left Loki alone. A month after that, he was still gone. It must have been hero-work.

Or work-work. Loki didn't know. But he hadn't been able to  
(know how or remember how to)  
contact Tony.

He needed to. "JARVIS?" Loki called gently, and the AI answered promptly.  
"Yes mister Laufeyson?"  
"Would you be so kind as to phone Anthony?"

"Of course."  
"Record the call as well, please." Why did he say that? Maybe it was his morbid fears of Tony dying  
(he didn't even eat the other apples Loki had brought, and he didn't finish the first one! the nerve of that man)

that made him want the conversation recorded, you know, for reasons. Loki wasn't being sentimental, no. Absolutely not.  
"Of course. I am phoning Mr. Stark now." Oh bless your circuits, JARVIS.

"Thank you."  
Buzzing, ringing, waiting. A click.  
"You're calling people now? Proud of you." Tony's voice on the other side of the call was one from a grin.

Loki would have hit him if he was there. But he was more glad to hear a smile than stress.  
"Oh shut up, idiot." Loki said, though he couldn't hold in the small laughter behind it. Silence fell between them, but neither felt uncomfortable or awkward at all.

It was surprising to both. Neither knew what to say. Until Loki broke the silence.  
"...Miss you." He said softly, voice uncertain.

There was a little more silence.  
"I miss you too, Reindeer Games." Tony returned, and Loki smiled fondly at the stupid nickname that he was supposed to hate. Then he thought for a moment.  
"How much longer?"

The god asked, fidgeting with the end of his shirt.  
"Hm?"  
"Until you get home. How much longer until you're done?" There was a bit of tenseness on Tony's part at the question.  
"It'll be a few more days."

Tony informed with a slight strangled note in his voice. Loki made a soft disapproving noise from the other end and Tony could just see the look on his face. "I wish it as sooner." He added, and it earned a little more silence. He knew Loki was disappointed with his answer, but he knew there was some peace there, knowing that he wanted it to be a sooner end date.

Loki sighed.  
"As do I." Loki said softly, and his heart.. actually.. ached? Gods, it did. He heard a rush of other energies in the room Tony was in.

"Damnit. I gotta go, Lokes." The hero sighed over distant voices that had appeared. Loki didn't like it. He damned those people tenfold in his mind and bit the inside of his mouth. "I love you."

He said, rushed. Loki felt a rush of heat to his face.  
"I love you too." He said distantly before recovering and rushing. "Please be home soon."

He implored, and he heard slight clattering of the phone being changed from hand to hand.  
"I'll try. See you then, babe." Loki didn't know what to think about being called 'babe'. But he didn't find it bad. Just.. different?

"Love you."  
"Anthony don't get into trouble and put the telephone down." Loki scolded, smiling fondly. He heard Tony laugh.  
"Sorry. Bye."

"Hang. Up." Loki fought not to laugh. Tony laughed and complied but not before saying "yes ma'am" just to get more laughter on Loki's part. It worked. Loki's laughter died down and he sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest as he sat on the couch.

He sighed again. Then he let silence swallow the room. But he broke it himself, because that's how he worked, thank you very much.  
"I miss him." He said out loud, a bit to JARVIS, a bit to himself, a bit to no one and nothing because who needs to know that Loki, god of mischief, lies, and almost-planet-subjugation was aching for a mortal?

That's right,_ no one_.  
"If it's any comfort to you, it will be 3 more days at least until Mr. Stark can return." JARVIS informed. Loki smiled a bit.  
"Thank you JARVIS."

Did he just bond with an AI?

* * *

hi guys ehehe

yeah

that fluff

jst

happened

okay

just

don't question it

shush

but please, do review and such

yay

love you guuuys


	23. don't leave liar-gods alone, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xxiii;don't leave liar-gods alone, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T? PG-13?  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** disgusting amounts of fluff as usual with my fluffy chapters, sleepy loki, affection, so much affection, oh my god these two are my favourites, sorry for the long wait omg i'm terrible terrible terrible, stereotypical taxi driver, i don't know how taxis work i'm sorry hrmf, loki has a moment, tony fixes it, a little steaminess, i feel awkward with sexy things now what, i think it's because a lot of my readers are cool people that i consider somewhat friends, so it turns awkward idek, i hope this chapter doesn't suck i'm really worried, fuck you mercury i write what i want, or at least i try, sob  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** November 3rd 2012 7:30 PM and November 9th 2012 9:47 AM and November 11th 2012 3:07 PM  
**SUMMARY: **"Mm..I missed you, you idiot." Loki muttered as he rather ungracefully threw his arms around Tony's neck and pulled him down.  
"Oh man I can't believe I went a month without being called that." Tony sighed, smile fully in place and Loki tightened his arms and laughed into his mortal's neck.  
**AUTHOR NOTES: **Oh man, if this wasn't a chapter story with followers that I am fond of, you would have full on smut in thi chapter, but as youo saw in the warnings if you read them, it would be so awkward and i would cry. Forever. I kind of suffered through this chapter by the way. Hope it isn't too awful. Mercury is in retrograde and it's fucking my ability to write and my writing skills in the ass. woah i should not have said that but it may make some of you giggle so. Yeah. leavING IT IN BECAUSE YOLO.  
someone shoot me  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Loki lays in the bed  
(his and tony's bed)  
and he curled on to his side, staring at the clock on the bedside table. Counting the hours down until Tony would be home. He forgot when, actually.

"JARVIS?" He called softly, raising his head a little.  
"Yes sir?" The AI responded promptly and Loki bit at the inside of his lip briefly.  
"What time did you say Anthony would be back? It seems I've forgotten.."

He trailed off, hating being so.. _piney_.. And for a_ mortal_! Well.. of course for a mortal. Tony Stark was _no_ mere mortal.. Loki was snapped out of his thoughts as the AI spoke again.

"Don't worry. He will be back at six o'clock this evening, sir." Loki nodded and looked again at the clock. It was eleven in the morning. He sighed.  
"Thank you JARVIS."

"Any time sir." Loki buried his face into Tony's pillow with a hum. Maybe he would sleep until Tony got back. Yeah. He was kind of tired.

The heating he'd told JARVIS to turn on was making him frighteningly drowsy.  
"JARVIS, lights." Loki called, muffled by the pillow and if JARVIS could laugh, he would have right then.  
"Yes sir. Sleep well, sir."

"Mnhthankyou." Loki muttered before closing his eyes and rather quickly falling asleep.  
Elsewhere, and four hours later, in a taxi heading to the tower, which wasn't very far at all now, Tony was drinking coffee and looking at his Stark phone while the driver of the taxi had stars in his eyes.  
(wow i'm actually drivin' tony stark! iron man! the boys back at the hang ain't gonna believe this.)

Tony didn't even know why he hadn't just called Happy to drive him. Maybe because he didn't even have to raise his arm all the way when this guy stopped,and he looked like a little kid watching superhero shit on the tv. Hey, he wasn't a dick all the time. Tony closed the little window that separated the driver from the passenger  
(or passengers)

with a smile, and settled back in his seat.  
"JARVIS. Visuals on Loki please." Tony said, excited to be able to see Loki at all at this point.  
"Yes sir." JARVIS complied, and a feed of Loki showed up on the screen of his phone.

He was surprised to see the god was just.. sleeping. And it was _adorable_.  
"Awwww look at my cute little god of mischief, all sleepy and stuff. Bububububu." Tony cooed rather obnoxiously.  
"Sir, I would_ not_ advise doing that, as you are mic'd at the moment."

JARVIS warned, and Tony covered his mouth and snickered.  
"Take me off mic, JARVIS."  
"Already done, sir." Tony hummed and stared at Loki on the screen, pillow in his arms.  
"Don't alert him when I get into the tower, okay? Or any of the rooms or anything. Just kind of sleep once you greet me or something."

Tony was rambling, and, again JARVIS would have laughed if he could. Maybe Tony should do that for him. JARVIS was cool, so he deserved cool things. He was basically part of the family.  
"Of course, sir."

When Tony got into the tower, he got into the elevator and told JARVIS to 'make it go fast'. He almost had a heart attack, and so after he recovered, he told JARVIS to 'never do that again'. The hero dropped his bags outside of the elevator and he made his way to the bedroom. Loki was still asleep, but the pillow was on the floor and he was sprawled on his back. The hero smiled fondly and he leaned over the bed, feeling only a little bad that he was about to wake up the peaceful god.

"Sleepy, babe?" Tony smiled, and Loki stirred, furrowing his brows and opening his eyes. He gave a small smile before frowning. He blinked and hummed, stretching against the bed briefly.  
"Mm..I missed you, you idiot."

Loki muttered as he rather ungracefully threw his arms around Tony's neck and pulled him down.  
"Oh man I can't believe I went a month without being called that." Tony sighed, smile fully in place and Loki tightened his arms and laughed into his mortal's neck. "I also can't believe that the place is in one piece. And you were taking a_ nap_! What else did I miss?" Loki hummed as if he were thinking.

"Me." The god mumbled, a soft smile in his voice. Tony rolled his eyes and laughed because that sounded like something _he_ would say.  
"Besides that." Tony pressed, sitting on the bed and laying next to Loki because it as obvious that the god wasn't going to let go of him.

Loki sighed softly, and tightened his hold on the hero before relaxing, chewing on the inside of his cheek.  
"Thor. He came around here last week. He and I spoke with each other. He stayed for a little while."  
"You actually.. you talked to your _brother_? _You actually.._?"  
"_Oh_ don't make a scene, idiot." Loki warned, fond smile coming back.

"I still haven't gotten a welcome back kiss, and now I'm offended." Tony pouted and Loki huffed, and kissed him shortly with a smile.  
"Ah.. I missed you. I hate you for leaving me alone for so long, you know. I'll hold a grudge." Loki said, and Tony stroked his cheekbone with his thumb, arching a brow at him.  
"I don't think you will."

Tony played along and Loki hummed, lazily gazing up at him.  
"Ah but you underestimate me, Anthony. I hold such _intense_ grudges." The god said, pronouncing everything so clearly, and Tony was briefly reminded of the Loki he'd first met, all sharp lines and bright blue eyes and a frightening hatred for anything that moved.  
"Like the one against Thor. Though I don't think that's a grudge, I think that's more spite and jealousy." Tony shouldn't have said that.

Because Loki tensed and flinched away from him like he'd been struck, and he stared at him so intensely that it made Tony feel like he was being looked right through. Shit. Uh. Time to regroup. Rethink.

Hope that _he didn't actually say that_. But he _did_. Fuck.  
"How_ dare_ you."  
"Loki I'm sorry-"

"How dare you?!"  
"Loki please I'm sorry just-"  
"You dare speak of things you cannot begin to understand?"  
"Loki come on-"  
"How dar-"

The rest of Loki's  
(bitching)  
angry spiel was cut short when Tony crushed his mouth to Loki's, clutching him tightly. It was a good, hard kiss, and both were breathless as Tony pulled away.  
"Shut up."

Tony said lovingly, and Loki looked a combination of annoyed, angered, and amused. Yeah, those were all A words on purpose. "Remember the fact I missed you and love you? Focus on that, okay?" Tony was so focused on keeping Loki calm and lovely that he didn't even see the devilish spark appear in his green eyes. All of a sudden, Tony's ass was being grabbed and Loki slotted their hips together.

Tony's eyes got big and he made a surprised noise at the action, and he looked down at a heavily smirking Loki. Well shit.  
"I think I'd much rather focus on_ this_." Loki said smoothly, punctuating and emphasizing the last word with another rock of his hips. Tony smirked down at Loki and he leaned down to capture the god's mouth in another kiss.

Nothing, not even coffee and burgers could beat being welcomed home by an affectionate, horny, god of mischief.


	24. choke on this, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xxiiv;choke on this, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T? PG-13?  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** grossness okay i mean loki is a refined beautiful beastie sucking bone marrow and gobbling up raw meat like a monsterfish i just don't know ew, mention of mpreg but not really wow, tony is always surprised by loki, swearing, mentions of sex kind of, loki is a little shit, tony puts up with him because tony's a little shit too, food, creepy food, loki is also a slut, tricks, well just _a_ trick  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** November 20th 2012  
**SUMMARY: **And then the bastard grins, wicked and sharp, eyes the same. He laughs.  
"You idiot, I have not been able to bear children for so many years.."  
**AUTHOR NOTES: **Okay so I have been reading too much of seizure7(a writer and artist and fab creature on tumblr)'s frostiron stuff and i just love me a dark psychotic little loki so here have a taste of it  
heh  
taste  
heh  
food chapter  
**INTRODUCTION: **_Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks._

_This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'._

* * *

Tony comes home from a meeting with Nick Fury and the other Avengers to find Loki sitting at the dining table  
(yes they have a dining table now)  
surrounded by food. No, seriously, he's fucking _surrounded_ by food. All sorts of colours, shapes, sizes, and smells.

Tony is floored.  
"Fucking shit Loki don't eat everything in the house." He breathes.  
"Tower." The god corrects quietly after swallowing a chunk of a White Castle burger whole.

Tony pauses, then he blinks and frowns.  
"Yeah. Whoops shit."  
"I just cannot stop." Loki said before shoving a bit of the raw meat that was on a plate to the right into his mouth. Tony looks aghast and pale when he realizes what it was.

The god just swallows and hums contentedly, leaning back in his chair. "I had quite a sudden craving for food. Especially _this_." As he says 'this', he takes more of the soppy meat into his mouth. Raw ground hamburger. God Loki gross man urgh.

He swallows again and wipes his hands on a napkin that was in his lap. "Perhaps I am with child.." He says, looking down at his stomach and placing his palm against it, looking fond. Something in Tony's heart sings at that and the rest is screaming because what the sweet singing fuck _did he he knock up a god_? He shifts and swallows and blinks and Loki's eyes flick upwards at him.

And then the bastard grins, wicked and sharp, eyes the same. He laughs.  
"You idiot, I have not been able to bear children for so many years.." Something in Loki's eyes fogs for a moment when he says that, and he rubs his stomach with his fingers crooked like claws almost. Tony's seen that look long enough to know how far Loki was in his own head.

But that moment doesn't last long and the god looks back up, eyes clear and mouth corners turned up. Tony actually feels kind of disappointed. But instead of thinking about that reaction, Tony turns his attention toward the bar and grabs a drink. He hears a clatter of fork and knife against plate in the kitchen. When he comes back into the kitchen, he finds Loki snapping a bone of some unfortunate creature he had finished eating.

And then he promptly sucks the marrow from it. Tony cringes and turns away again, grabbing the bottle this time. He hears a loud, content sigh and a slide of plate against wood. He thinks it's safe to turn around. And so he does, and he walks back to the kitchen, his hand strangling the whiskey bottle.

Wait he hadn't even realized he'd picked up a bottle of whiskey. That's kind of severe. But when Loki tips a saucer up against his mouth and he brings it back down to smile at Tony with blood in the corners of his mouth, he figures that it was totally a good choice to grab the whiskey.  
"You're psychotic." Tony says pathetically, and Loki licks the blood from his lips and he shrugs.

"I'm _starving_."  
"But why for gods sake I mean you eat normally the rest of the time. Are you getting more evil? Is that why you need to eat so much? To sustain thy evil?"  
"Perhaps." Loki says simply, wiping his mouth with the napkin and running his black-painted fingertips absently along his collarbone. Tony tries not to notice that too much because wow those collarbones are just _great_.

He turns around and heads toward the bedroom.  
"Whatever Loki. I'm tired so i'm gonna go to bed. By the way, I'm not kissing or fucking you until you've choked on mouthwash."  
"I'd much rather choke on something else." Loki smirks devilishly and Tony would be aroused if images of bone marrow-sucking instead of cock-sucking weren't so busy invading his mind. He shudders and makes a face. Takes another drink.

"Fuck you Loki." Tony calls before shutting the door of the bedroom. Loki grins and loudly snaps another bone open, delighting in the loud horrified noise Tony makes.


	25. it's the holidayses, idiot

**TITLE:** a study in idiot {act xxv, it's the holidayses, idiot}  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG? it's not bad, just swearing.  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** this could actually be a horrible chapter because i remembered that, hey i have a fucking story that i love and actually enjoy writing and reaing and thinking about but i found supernatural okay destiel is swallowing my fucking soul whole and i've had no time to think about my beloved frostiron and wow i'm full of excuses, this chapter could really be bad ye have been wArned, fluff, schmoop, angst, ragnarok  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** January 15th 2013 8:20-8:55 PM  
**SUMMARY:** Tony kept on pressing on with the desire to kiss him, but Loki punched him in the face, hissing out a shaken 'idiot' and disappearing for the rest of the night.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** i'M BACK IM' SO SURORROEI I'M SORRY I DISAPPEARED OMFG I MEANT TO DO A FUCKING HOLIDAY CHAPTER FOR CHRISTMAS BUT CHRISTMAS DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME FREE TIME AND OM F G SORRY  
**INTRODUCTION:** Idiot. The word idiot is used to imply that one is stupid, daft or dumb. Some people use it as a term of endearment. Loki is one of those people. He uses the word idiot as freely as Tony drinks.  
This is a collection of times Loki called Tony 'Idiot'.

* * *

Christmas was a fucking _disaster_. Our two lovebirds were at some party somewhere, someplace. Tony saw mistletoe in the doorway of somewhere, someplace, and in his drunken stupor, he grabbed Loki round the wrist, pulling him over to the kissin' plant. He was too drunk to notice the glaze of uncomfortable fear in Loki's green eyes as he looked up at the thing. Tony kept on pressing on with the desire to kiss him, but Loki punched him in the face, hissing out a shaken '_idiot_' and disappearing for the rest of the night.

Seriously. He _disappeared_. And Tony didn't see him until the next morning at 10:35. And then Loki told him why everything happened the way it did, and how he was actually the bringer of the end of the world. Oh good.

Oh_ good_. Just _great_. Tony kept spouting off sarcasm at the information, but he really felt bad for Loki, deep down underneath the fear and anger that once again, Tony was face with something completely dangerous Like, if the man wasn't fucking destroying something, then he was _going_ to. But he didn't _want_ to this time.

And that's what made Tony upset the most. Loki was actually.. _scared_.  
"I don't want to." He said, eyes bright and brows drawn together. "I really don't want to. I remember hearing inklings of this when I was in Asgard, but I never really payed any attention to them. But then when you were absent, a stranger grabbed me by my arm and told me everything."

"What- Loki-.. Loki _why_ didn't you tell me this when I got home?" Loki looked down at his hands, folded in his lap.  
"I didn't want to upset you." He said quietly, and Tony scowled.  
"And even _afterwards_?! I've been home for a while you know."

The hero pressed, and Loki hung his head further.  
"It kept slipping my mind. I just. I.." He sounded so hollow and sad, and it softened Tony's tone and feeling by a mile.  
"No.. Loki it's _fine_.." Tony said softly, coming close to wrap his arms around the god, who was trembling.

"Loki just don't keep those things secret okay? That's really important for me to know. I don't want you to deal with these things alone. Because you don't have to." He soothed, holding the god close to him. Loki cried that night into Tony's shoulder, clutching to him and shaking and saying how much he didn't want to do what he was destined to do. It made Tony cry too. I guess that's one way to bond right?

New Year's was better. Much more relaxed. And a lot less tears. But more booze than last time (but that was only due to their location). Tony and Loki decided to stay home for this one, feeling it would be much better.

I mean, what if there were more trigger objects hidden in places that not even _Loki_ knew about? Tony wasn't gonna risk it. So they watched the ball drop from their living room, on the TV It was too cold for Tony anyway, and Loki just wanted to stay in the tower-house-whatever-the-fuck-they-live-in-it-okay for the night. Good thing they were in the same page.

So yes, they were cuddling on the couch together watching it turn from 2012 to 2013.  
_5..._  
_4..._  
_3..._  
_2..._

"How are you liking New Year's, babe?" Tony asked, turning his face to Loki's, grinning.  
_1..._  
"Kind of uneventful, but it's a nice tradition anyway." The god said, smiling, and he let himself be pulled into a fond kiss.

A nice tradition indeed.


End file.
